Ziggy the Acute paranoia
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Camera's and Microphones, Oh MY! Zigzag goes in a frenzy looking for all the cameras and microphones, while everyone just dismisses him as crazy. But has he found the real truth behind it all. R&R please.
1. ziggy

**disclaimer: I own no Holes people.**

**Sorry bout that guys, this is the real one er I mean the one that was umm.. cheked thanks to ….  Trinity :) and my buddy brooky heheh thanks guys, anwyays here goes**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Zig Zag ran into his tent and started to ransack his cot and dresser. He had just found out that the warden had small cameras and microphones all over the place and he was gonna find them and get rid of them. He knew the plan; she was siding with the government and the CIA and They were all after him. **

**Magnet walked in, causing Zig to jump. When he realized who it was he relaxed. He started to search his stuff but stopped as another idea came in his head. What if Magnet was helping the warden? **

**"What do you want?" Zig Zag snapped looking at Magnet.**

**"I'm getting my leisure suit man," Magnet said walking over to his cot.**

**"Do you have ties with the government?"**

**Magnet looked at him like he was psycho. "Um, Are you high or something?"**

**"Just answer the question. You're in on it all, aren't you?  Yeah I knew it, I knew it all along. Well, you tell them that if they want me, they aren't gonna get me alive.  I'll never talk, never!"**

**Magnet grabbed his other suit slowly, looking at Zig Zag. "Ok man, whatever you say, **cabeza loca,**" he said as he backed up out of the tent.**

**Zig Zag nodded. "Oh, yeah, I knew it. I weeded one out. Wait till I find you all out," he turned around with a wild look in his eyes, looking up at the corners of the tents. "See im smart. Ya gotta think like them be smarter then the smart," he said tapping the side of his head.  When he couldn't find any cameras he ran outside and to the showers. **

**"I'll find you," he said running his hands along the pipes, "hear that warden, I'm about to uncover everything.  Ill expose you, oh yes I will."**

**Frustrated with not finding anything there either he ran to the wreck room. **

**"Everyone stay calm. I have this undercover!" He said bursting in the door.**

**Magnet elbowed X-Ray. "See man I told you," He said and pointed to Zig Zag who was walking to ward them looking around the tent.**

**X-ray shook his head. "Yo, dawg, what the hell are you doing?"**

**  
**

**Zigzag shook his head looking around. "No man, she's watching and listening.  They will get you!"**

**X-ray shook his head. "No man, settle down, it's all in your head."**

**"Yeah, well, no one pay attention to him; his file says he suffers from...Acute paranoia," Squid said with a nod.**

**Zigzag looked at him. "Just you wait, when they come knocking at your door. We'll see who's crazy then. Eh. Yeah that's right. I know everything," He said tapping his head again.**

**"Mmm, right" X-Ray said with a laugh.**

**Armpit looked at Zigzag with pity. "Should I give him an armpit?"**

**Squid held his hand up. "Naw man, he'll cool down soon."**

**Zigzag backed up. "Just you wait. I'll figure it out, I will mark my words.**

**You'll thank me one day," he said with a slight hysterical laugh and ran out the door. One of these days he'd prove it. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The end.**


	2. lizards

Alright, I'm gonna try and make another chapter to this. I got an idea for it and I don't know how long its going to be but I hope you all like it. I know this is like an old one, but I'm still going to do shoutouts for those who reviewed before.

Brookelyn: I know you don't come here anymore well you do but you don't. But maybe you'll see this anyway. I just wanted to say. ZIGGYS COOL! Bwahhahaha!

Harry Hippie: Im glad you thought it was funny. I hope you think this one is funny too. That is if you read it ;).

Fifi: You like reviewed for all my stories. Its awsome! He is adorable isnt he ;).

Beena-Pani: Lol. Right I know. Head tapping is like total crazy thing. I do it sometimes too when I'm all crazy stuff.

DoubleD: Heyllo. :). Thanks so much, I appreciate it :) hehe.

Ziggygurl: lol. Ziggy's fun to pick on. He one of my favorites :).

Nosilla: Lol true true true to all of that. Ziggy is.. the coolest.

Lumberjane: oh heck yeah. As long as it's a good case of paranoia. My dad has paranoia. And its insufferable. HE like boarded up the windows with foam. He claimed it was for insulation but he keeps it up in the summer. And then he has cameras up cause he thinks the neighbors are coming over during the day and stealing. Circles finger around side of head in crazy sign. yeah.. that's…freaky paranoia. Lol

* * *

Ziggy hit his head with the palm of his hands. There has to be evidence somewhere; he had already looked through all the tents and in the "Library" and in the showers, and there was…. nothing. He put a graham cracker in his mouth and thought about it while he chewed.

"Hey Zig. You ok man, yer all acting weird and stuff." Caveman asked walking over to ZigZags' hole, eating a sandwich.

Zig looked up at him sizing him up. _Could Caveman be part of it too? Nah, not smart enough. Too…Cavemany._ Zig decided to talk to him since he was cleared. "No it's cool, but…" he peeks up and around his hole. "Come here." He beacons Caveman. Caveman raised his brow and jumped down into ZigZags hole.

"What is it?"

"You have to be careful. They could be after you too." He nodded looking around again making sure no one was nearby.

"Who?" Caveman was confused. He doesn't remember having any enemies. Well besides Lump, but that was in the past.

Zigzag gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean who? The Government man! Get with the program, jeez." He shook his head. "Just watch your back. At least I was able to get to you in time." He nodded.

Caveman's eyes widened. "Alright man, whatever you say." He quickly scrambled out of Zig's hole. ZigZag just started laughing.

ZigZag went back to his hole after getting his water jug filled. "Where, where, where?" He just repeated to himself over and over again. Finally it clicked. "THE LIZARDS!" he said a little too loudly. A few boys looked his way but then shook their heads going back to what they were doing. They had learned to ignore ZigZags outbursts.

* * *

Zig started laughing and digging his hole quickly. He had figured it out. It was the lizards; it was all a ruse. They weren't real lizards. They were made from the government; with microphones on them and their eyes must be the cameras.

Zig finally finished and jumped out of his hole running towards the old, finished holes. He grinned down at the lizards that were filling the holes.

"You're clever, very clever. I have to give you that one. I mean, no body wants to go near the lizards because they're dangerous. So who would be able to see how fake they are if no one will go near them." He grins kneeling down by the hole. "Well I'm gonna get rid of everyone of you. I'll show you. You'll never be able to get to me again." He laughed crazily and jumped down in the hole landing on some of the lizards.

The lizards hissed and started jumping all over him. He picked one up and looked it in the eyes. "Hello, this is the Ricky and you will never get the best of m…." his eyes opened wide in surprise as he was bitten again and again, he fell over as the poison coursed through his body, killing him.

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen ZigZag?" Magnet asked D-tent, at the dinner table. Everyone shook their heads.

"Must be out looking for more cameras. That boy is loco." Magnet laughed nudging X-ray who was next to him. The rest of the table sent out a chorus of laughter too. While Zigzag still laid in his grave, in the hole.


End file.
